benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Płaska ziemia KŁAMSTWEM
Założenia Płaskoziemców *Dyks/Kopuła pokrywa ziemię *Słońce znajduje się 3 tysiące mil/ 4 800 km nad dyskiem, (sprzeczność wewnętrzna z argumentem o zdjęciach ukazujących rzekomo Słońce zaraz za chmurami a więc pod dyskiem i niezwykle małej wielkości, według danych 4 800 km słońce wykracza jendak już ponad atmosfere i jest w próżni) oraz średnicy 54 km. Dowodzić ma tego zjawisko promieni zmierzchowych wychodzących z chmur, płaskoziemcy twierdzą że prowadzą one po przedłużeniu do słońca jako będącego zaraz nad chmurami, a więc jest bardzo małe oraz bardzo niskie ziemi, ponieważ z małego obszaru chmur rozpościera się wielki obszar światła na ziemi, co sugeruje położenie w tym punkcie słońca. W rzeczywistości promienie zmierzchowe nie są w żadnym z tych miejsc ani większe ani mniejsze, a mają taki sam rozmiar, z punktu obserwatora wydaje się że padające na ziemie bo zbliżajace się do obserwatora promienie są większe od punktu z którego wychodzą mimo że jest ten punkt tej samej długości. Tak samo patrząc na długi fragment drogi na wprost od obserwatora mającej od początku do końca tą samą długość, końce tej drogi wydają się być mniejsze dla obserwatora stojącego na jej początku, mimo iż logicznie wiadomo że na tej samej równej drodze długość na wszystkich odcinkach drogi jest ta sama, tu istotnie występuje zjawisko perspektywy obserwatora. Wschód i Zachód Słońca Zmiana położenia słthumb|left|335 pxońca na niebie względem ziemskiego obserwatora w wyniku którym słońce znika obniżając się za horyzontem, jest podstawowym zjawiskiem astronomicznym znanym ludzkości, możliwy i weryfikowalny przez każdego człowieka oraz w ten sam sposób ujęty i nazwany w Biblii jako "Wschód" oraz "Zachód" Słońca. Koncepcja płaskiej ziemi nie pozwala na istnienie tego podstawowego zjawiska astronomicznego, ponieważ jeżeli słońce zaszło by za horyzont płaskiej ziemi, na całym świecie jednocześnie zapanowała by globalna noc, co nie następuje gdyż ludzkość posiada w wiedzy fakt, iż podczas trwania nocy w jednej części ziemi, druga pozostaje oświetlona. Ponieważ cykl astronomiczny wschodu i zachodu słońca nie jest możliwy do pogodzenia z istnieniem płaskiej ziemi, płaskoziemcy odrzucili istnienie tego cyklu, twierdząc że słońce nie zachodzi lecz oddala się od obserwatora aż zniknie z pola widzenia. To twierdzenie nie jest wystarczające, odpowiada jedynie na to że słońce znika z pola widzenia, nie tłumaczy i nie daje możliwości słońcu obniżenia się i zniknięcia za horyzontem, co słońce wyraźnie czyni. Perspektywa nie tłumaczy tego zjawiska wbrew tezą płaskoziemców, gdyż mechanizm obniżenia się słońca aż do zniknięcia za horyzontem za jej pomocą nie istnieje i nigdy nie został zaprezentowany przez płaskoziemców poza filmami będącymi oszustwami, w których autorzy twierdząc że perspektywa może tłumaczyć obniżanie się słońca aż do zniknięcia za linią horyzontu, lecz w owych materiałach sztucznie sami obniżają słońce bez jej użycia. Pory Roku Płaskoziemcy nie są w stanie zaprzeczyć istnieniu pór roku '''które wprost w ten sposób pod tym terminem są wspominane w Nowym Testamencie. Nie istnieje jednak żadna możliwość ich istnienia przy założeniu płaskości ziemi i takowa nigdy nie nastąpi gdyż te dwie koncepcje są sprzeczne. Zaćmienie Słońca Zjawisko zaćmienia słońca występujące niewątpliwie na ziemi i notowane przez Historie w tym Biblie, nie jest możliwe do zaistnienia przy założeniu istnienia płaskości ziemi gdyż zaćmienie słońca powstaje w wyniku zasłonięcia słońca przez księżyc co w modelu płaskiej ziemi jest niemożliwe. Model Płaskoziemców występowania Dnia i Nocy Jednocześnie na płaskim dysku jest błędnie stworzony nawet teoretycznie i przez to nie wytłumaczalny W modelu płaskiej ziemi by uzyskać opisywany przez biblie opis jednoczesnej nocy i dnia z Objawienia w tym samym czasie możliwego na sferycznej ziemi, słońce i księżyc krążą do siebie przeciwlegle na podobnej wysokości, na stronie w której znajduje się słońce panuje dzień, n a stronie w której znajduje się księżyc panuje noc. Model jest jednak błędnie skonstruowany; wytyczona teoretyczna granica oświetlenia słońca przez płaskoziemców w tym modelu posiada mniejsze granice oświetlenia z jednych stron słońca, względem innych stron oświetlania dysku w których ta sama granica oświetlenia słońca jest kilkukrotnie większa. Taki model jest wewnętrznie sprzeczny, nie konsekwentny i nie przekłada się nawet na teorie, a więc nie może i na rzeczywistość. Historia Głosiciele tej Herezji , atakują chrześcijan za to że PAN JEZUS jest ich Opoką i nie obchodzi ich kształt ziemi , który jest oczywiście kulisto-podobny . Chrześcijanie Historycznie nie wierzyli , że ziemia jest płaska . przyznał to nawet ateista Ewolucjonista Steven J. Gould''' , który powiedział : " Wśród badaczy nigdy nie było okresu ciemnoty płaskiej ziemi , niezależnie od tego , jak opinia publiczna mogła to przedstawiać koncepcje naszej planety zarówno wtedy i teraz . Grecka wiedza o sferze nigdy nie wyblakła , a wszyscy wielcy średniowieczni uczeni akceptowali kule ziemską jako ustalony fakt kosmologi . " - Ewolucjonista Steven J. Gould , The Late Birth of the Flat Earth , 1997 thumb|left|Insygnia KrólewskieW Średniowieczu Władcy posiadali jako Berło Symbol Globu Ziemskiego z Krzyżem , symbol ten symbolizował władzę Chrystusa nad całą ziemią , przedstawioną jako kula , gdyż powszechnie uznawano model kulistej ziemi . Kulistą ziemie propagowali i nauczali w czasach Średniowiecza Uczeni tacy jak : Roger Beacon (1220 - 1292) - Wynalazca okularów Jan Buridgan (1301 - 1358) Mikołaj Oresme (Od 1320 - 1382) Jan Scrobosco (1195 - 1256) , Autor " Traktatu O Sferze " thumb|left|Beda CzczigodnyBeda Czczigodny (673 - 735), autor Popularyzacji Datowania systemem Przed i Po Chrystusie, autor "Rachuby Czasu" "Nazywamy ziemie globem (Globus Terrare) ale jakby krztałt kuli nie wyróżniał się w różnorodności równin i gór , wtedy jeśli wszystkie znajdzie się w zarysie , okrąg ziemi będzie reprezentowany przez postać idealnego globu." - Beda Czczigodny," O Rachubie Czasu", " De temporum ratione", 725 Kulitość ziemi przyjmowali Augsutyn z Hippony (354-430 rok) Z punktu widzenia Historii Kościoła, Chrześcijaństwa, od czasu powstania kościoła, założonego przez Jezusa Chrystusa, wierzący w Chrystusa ludzie, działali nieprzerwanie na polu zgłębiania istoty świata, dowodząc kulistości ziemi. Wiedza o ów kulistości ziemi, rowizjana przez chrześcijan przez całą historiie ludzkości przez wieki, była już faktem odnotowanym w starożytności, uznawana również i powszechnie znana w średniowieczu. Dużą role w starożytności w odkryciu faktu obiektywnego kulistości ziemi, mieli Grecy, którzy prężnie działali na tym polu, dowodząc że ziemia jest kulą. W czasach Jezusa Chrystusa, żaden szanujący się uczony nawet nie miałby czelności twierdzić że ziemia jest płaska, wiedza o kulistości ziemi była wówczas powszechna. Gdy Jezus przyszedł na ziemię, rodząc się w Betlejem, przez około ponad 30 lat życia, poruszał się po ziemi, głosząc Ewangelie ludzią, którzy powszechnie wierzyli według obowiązującej koncepcji naukowej, że ziemia jest kulista. Jezus Chrystus nigdy przez ponad 30 lat chodzenia po ziemi, nie zakwestionował, ani nie zaprzeczył, ani nie zganił nikogo za wiarę w obowiązujący powszechnie model ziemi. Gdyby model płaskiej ziemi byłby prawdą, a kulistość ziemi, jak twierdzą płaskoziemcy, "kłamstwem szatana", Pan Jezus wówczas zakwestionowałby wiarę w kulistość ziemi z którą się powszechnie spotykał, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. A skoro nigdy tego nie zrobił, najwyraźniej musiało to wynikać z tego, że ów wiedza jest poprawna i zgodna z rzeczywistością. Apostołowie niczym nie różnili się od innych ludzi ówczesnego świata, byli prostymi ludźmi którzy wierzył w sprawach krztałtu ziemi, w to co wierzył powszechnie świat w tamtym okresie, nie mając żadnych powodów by tą wiedzę kwestionować. A więc wychowani w koncepcji kulistości ziemi Apostolowie, spotykając Jezusa Chrystusa, który na Apostołów ich wybrał, przy założeniu że kulistość ziemi nie jest prawdą, zostali by o tym przez Chrystusa poinformowani, lecz nie zostali, przez całą Biblie, Jezus Chrystus, nigdy nie zakwestionował wiary Apostołów w powszechnie panujący model kulistości ziemi. A skoro Jezus Chrystus nigdy nie poinformował o tym Apostołów, to nigdy nie mogli przestać wierzyć w kulistą ziemie, bo nie mieli by żadnego powodu by ją kwestionować. Apostoł Paweł, wybrany przez Chrystusa, były prześladowca kościoła pochodzenia żydowskiego, udał się w celu głoszenia Ewangelii do stolicy wiary w kulistość ziemi w tamtych czasach - Aten. Tam Apostoł Paweł, gdyby nie zgadzał się z Greckimi filozofami w temacie wyznawanej przez nich koncepcji ziemi, wówczas by im zaprzeczył, mówiąc że ich wiara w kulistość ziemi jest fałszywa, lecz tego nie zrobił. Paweł spierał się jedynie z Epikurejczykami, którzy gorszyli się, że Apostoł mówi im o Chrystusie. Z perspektywy płaskoziemców, żadne działania ani Apostołów, ani samego Jezusa Chrystusa, którzy nie kwestionowali kulistości ziemi pomimo nieskończonej do tego okazji, oraz nie głosili nigdy w całym świadectwie spisanym najwyższej tradycji Apostolskiej jaką jest Biblia, że ziemia jest płaska, nie mają żadnego sensu. Tak samo nie ma żadnego sensu rozwijanie przez Chrześcijan koncepcji kulistości ziemi przez reszte Historii ludzkości. Skoro ani Apostołowie ani Chrystus nie kwestionowali kulistości ziemi, ani też nie kwestionował jej wczesny Kościół, płaskoziemcy również nie mają do tego żadnego prawa. Biblia jest sprzeczna z niebilijną koncepcją płaskiej ziemi. Osoby które uwierzyły w ostry obłęd płaskiej ziemi, zostały oszukane, przez zwodzicieli naznaczonych w sumieniu piętnem występku. Biblia stwierdza że liczba gwiazd, ciał niebieskich, jest tak potężna, że nie jest możliwe jej zliczenie. Ciała niebieskie porównane są do piasku morskiego, którego nie jest możliwe zliczenie. " Jak nie mogą być zliczone zastępy niebios i nie może być zmierzony piasek morski, tak mnogie będzie potomstwo Dawida, mojego sługi i kapłanów lewickich którzy słóżą. " - Księga Jeremisza 33:22 Model płaskiej ziemi, wedle którego świat otoczony jest kopułą a kosmos poza nim, wedle nauki płaskoziemców, nie istnieje, jest sprzeczny ze słowem Bożym. Warunek nieskończonej niepoliczalnej ilości gwiazd, nie może zostać spełniony na płaskiej ziemi, której ilość gwiazd jest ograniczona przez kopułę pod którą się znajdują. Prowadzi to do konwekwencji że liczba gwiazd jest możliwa do policzenia, czemu słowo Boże zaprzecza. Tylko istnienie kosmosu, oraz nieskończenie potężnej ilości gwiazd, nie ograniczonych przez pojemność kopuły, jest kompatybilna z wersetem z Księgi Jeremiasza. Starożytni, wierzący błędnie, że ziemia jest płaska, nie wierząc, tak jak obecni płaskoziemcy, w nieskończoną ilość gwiazd poza tymi które są widoczne na niebie, próbowali błędnie oszacować ich liczbe. Przez wieki próbowano zliczyć gwiazdy i oszacować ich ilość. W IV wieku przed naszą erą, czyli przed Chrystusem, chiński astronom "Szi-Szean" zestawił katalog zawierający 800 gwiazd. 150 lat przed Chrystusem, Grecki Astronom "Hiparch" podał w swoim katalogu 1022 gwiazdy, liczbę tę później przyjął Ptolemajos - Kladiusz Ptolemeusz, 300 lat później w swoim podręczniku astronomii. Przełom nastąpił za sprawą Chrześcijanina "Galileusza", który w 1610 roku, rozpoczął obserwacje nieba za pomocą skontrułowanego przez siebie teleskopu. Od tego momętu, powstała gałąź nauki zwana "statystyką gwiazdową", zajmująca się próbą zrozumienia, jak potężna jest ilość gwiazd. Od tamtej pory pojęto, iż liczba gwiazd przekracza tysiące. Nie jest możliwe do dziś oszacowanie ilości gwiazd, z powodu ich niemal nieskończonej ilości. Odrzucający istnienie kosmosu oraz ograniczający liczbe gwiazd do małej i policzalnej ilości, płaskoziemcy występują przeciwko Słowu Bożemu, które nie jest komatybilne z wiarą w płaską ziemie, skłniając się ku pogańskim wierzeniom i wizją koncepcji świata. Odrzucenie istnienia Kosmosu który jest nieparte żadnym cytatem Biblijnym. Swoje doktryny płaskoziemcy w 21 wieku nie przjeli ze słowa Bożego, lecz z fałszywych religii antychrześcijańskich, natchionych przez szatana. Dla nienawidzącego Chrześcijaństwa Islamu, ziemia jest płaska, nauka o płaskości ziemi jest przez świat Islamski propagowany do dziś. Natomiast doktrynę, o której nie ma mowy w całej Biblii - świecenie księżyca własnym światłem, zaczerpnięta jest z hinduizmu, który również naucza płaskości ziemi. Monier Williams, były profesor Sanskrytu (świętej księgi hinduizmu) w Boden spędził 42 lata studiując księgi Wschodu, dokonal on streszczenia jej nauk pod względem naukowym, ów świadectwo na temat nauki Hinduizmu jest następujące : " „'Księżyc jest o 50 000 lig wyżej od słońca, i świeci swoim własnym światłem. Noc jest spowodowana przez to, że słońce chowa się za ogromną górę wysoką na wiele tysięcy stóp znajdującą się w centrum ziemi. Ziemia jest płaska i trójkątna, zbudowana z wielu warstw, jedna z miodu, inna z cukru, trzecia z masłą a kolejna z wina. A całość jest niesiona przez głowy niezliczonych słoni, które gdy się trzęsą powodują trzęsienia ziemi.' '" Porównując Święte Słowo Boże, Biblie, z naukami Hinduizmu, Monier Williams powiedział: „'Jeśli chcesz możesz je wszystkie ułożyć na stosie po lewej stronie swojego stołu, a Świętą Biblię po prawej stronie, pozostawioną samą sobie, zostaw między nimi szeroką przestrzeń. A to dlatego, że jest ogromna przepaść między tak zwanymi świętymi księgami Wschodu a Biblią, oddzielając je od Niej kompletnie, beznadziejnie i na zawsze.” Płaskoziemcy, nauczają także, że światło księżyca jest światłem chłodzącym. Biblia milczy na ten temat. Dowodzi to że płaskoziemcy nie mają źródeł Biblijnych swojej propagandy, jest to istotne, gdyż ów ludzie próbują sprawiać mylne i błędne wrażenie, jakoby ich model ziemi, był oparty na Biblii. Księżyc nie świeci własnym światłem, o czym może przekonać się każdy, widząc go podczas gwieżdzistej nocy. Dowodzi tego obiektywny fakt tego że księżyc nie jest zawsze oświetlony w pełni. Logiczną konswekwencją wiary w świecienie księżyca własnym światłem, musi być założenie, że księżyć przez emitowanie własnego światła, musiałby być widoczny w pełni przez cały czas jego widoczności. Tak jednak się nie dzieje. Podobnie jest z innymi naukami płaskoziemców, dotyczących rzekomego istnienia nieskończonego pierścienia Lodu otaczającego ziemię, który nie pozwala wodzie wylecieć poza ziemię. Biblia milczy na ten temat, natomiast ze strony świeckiej, płaskoziemcy nie posiadają na to żadnego dowodu. Ku ich rozpaczy, otrzymują że ów pierścień lodu nigdy nie został udukumętowany, ponieważ wszystkie narody świata utrzymują wojska chroniąc każdy fragment ów gigantycznego pierścienia lodowego. Z punktu widzenia historycznego, gdzie narody wierząc w kulistość ziemi, toczyły ze sobą wojny, walcząc po między sobą, nie jest możliwe aby ów narody były zjednoczone od setek lat w celu niedopuszczenia do udokumentowania istnienia ów pierścienia. Spisek ten musiałby angażować królow, władców, monarchie, republiki, demokracje, ustroje totalitarne, wzajemnie zwalczające się i walczące pomiędzy sobą. Walczący podczas wojny trzydziestoletniej, na drodze Morskiej, Holendrzy z Hiszpanami, w różnych rejonach świata, nie mogli utrzymywać takiego spisku. Nie inaczej ma się z samą Hiszpańską Armadą. Biblia naucza o gwiedźcie Dawida, jest to najważniejsze ciało niebieskie w całej Bibliijnej astronomi. Ów gwiazda wchodzi w kontakt widoczny z ziemią tylko co pewien okres czasu, oznacza to że nie może być ona zamknięta w kopule w raz z innymi gwiazdami, a kosmos musi istnieć, po którym ów gwiazda mogła by się poruszać, wchodząc w widoczność z geoidy ziemskiej tylko co jakiś czas. Około 2000 lat temu, Gwiazda Dawida weszła w kontakt z ziemią, czego skutkiem była jej widoczność z ziemi. Oświetlała ona wówczas dla mędrców, miejsce znajdowania się Mesjasza - Jezusa Chrystusa. Z punktu widzenia płaskiej ziemi, Gwiazda Dawida, musiała by być obecna na ziemi przez cały czas, tak jednak nie jest. Istnienie kosmosu po którym ta gwiazda się porusza, co około 2 tysiące lat, negowane przez płaskoziemców, ukazuje że płaska ziemia nie jest systemem który jest pod jakim kol wiek względem z Biblią kompatybilny. Gwiazda Dawida powróci, nowy Testament nakazuje chrześcijaną czówać, a przedewszystkim ,patrzeć w niebie, oczekując znaku na niebie. Znakiem syna człowieczego. Tak jak wcześniej Gwiazda Dawida potwierdzała narodziny Mesjasza, tak teraz powróci ponownie w kontakt z ziemią jako znak Syna człowieczego. Reakcją na ujrzenie tego znaku, będzie panika tych którzy są na ziemi. " I wtedy ukaże się na niebie znak Syna Człowieczego, i wtedy biadać będą wszystkie plemiona ziemi, i ujrzą Syna Człowieczego, przychodzącego na obłokach nieba z wielką mocą i chwałą, " - Księga Objawienia 24:30 Jest wysokoprawdopodobne, że ów trąby i pieczęcie, ukazane w księdze Objawienia, są wynikiem uderzenia ów Gwiazdy Dawida w ziemię. Jest to zgodne z plagami oraz wielkim trzęsieniem, niszczącym miasta ziemi. Zgodne jest to również z reakcją władców ziemskich, którzy przed ów zagrożeniem ze strony znaku Syna człowieczego, próbują schronić się pod ziemią bądź Górami. "I gwiazdy niebieskie spadły na ziemię, podobnie jak drzewo figowe zrzuca figi swoje, gdy wiatr gwałtowny nim potrząśnie; 6:14I niebo znikło, jak niknie zwój, który się zwija, a wszystkie góry i wyspy ruszone zostały z miejsc swoich.6:15I wszyscy królowie ziemi i możnowładcy, i wodzowie, i bogacze, i mocarze, i wszyscy niewolnicy, i wolni ukryli się w jaskiniach i w skałach górskich,6:16I mówili do gór i skał: Padnijcie na nas i zakryjcie nas przed obliczem tego, który siedzi na tronie,6:17I przed gniewem Baranka, albowiem nastał ów wielki dzień ich gniewu, i któż się może ostać?"- Objawienie 6:13-17 Jednym z głównych przedstawicieli ruchu płaskiej ziemi jest rzekomy były pracownik NASA Matthew Boyland , absolwent Jezuickiej szkoły . Jednak głównym przywódcą ruchu płaskiej ziemi jest ateista , Ewolucjonista , Daniel Shenton '. thumb|left|280px|Wojciech Suchodolski'No, ja chciałem się wypowiedzieć, na ten temat. Co wy ludzie mówicie ? Ogółem. Ja mogę, czy ja mogę wstanąć, czy ja mogę usiąść, ale, ogółem, czy jest ziemia płaska? ''' '''Płaska ? Jaka pła... ja byłem na księżycu, prawie i po prostu, księżyc, patrzył na ziemię. Ale ziemia, czy jest płaska ? Czy jest stół płaski ? Ale ziemi, czy jest płaska ? Ludzie! Ogółem. Zastanówcie się. Ja byłem ostatnio na księżycu i spadałem, czy na ziemię płaską czy na kulo-odporną od płaskiego, ja nie wiem jeszcze. Ogółem, spotkałem człowieka, takiego wspaniałego. O, to nie był człowiek, to był żuber, sarną. I spadałem i spadłem na żubra. I on powiedział: Nie, to nie za bardzo jest płaska, ziemia, to jest półokrąga. Ale ja mówię: Co ty pierdolisz ? To musi być inaczej. Jak inaczej ? On mówi do mnie: Inaczej ? Jak inaczej? A ja za róg go. Mówi: Inaczej ? Mówi: Inaczej. Jak inaczej ? Ktoś wymyślił ziemie. Czy jest płaska ? Ja mówię: Co ty pierdolisz kurwa, głupoty, jak jest półokrągła. - Płaskoziemca Wojciech Suchodolski Obraz z 1550 roku , edycji De sephaera , astronomicznego podręcznika Johannesa De Sacrobosco.png|Obraz z 1550 roku , edycji " De sephaera " , astronomicznego podręcznika Johannesa De Sacrobosco Szkice Koncepcyjne Mikołaja Komernika.png|Szkice Koncepcyjne Mikołaja Kopernika Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm Kategoria:Nauki